


I Know You

by Parrannnah



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers is a little shit, steve is a troublemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.Prompt:“On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-““At least a twenty.”





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Prompt:  
> “On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-“  
> “At least a twenty.”

Bucky was sitting on the couch, flipping through the newest _Architectural Digest,_   minding his own business when Steve wandered in from their bedroom.

Bucky glanced up fleetingly, the kind you do when someone enters a room you’re in, but you know them and you’re more just acknowledging their presence. But then he looked up again, slowly this time, taking in the turned in toes the jittery knees, the wringing hands and the fidgety shoulders of his boyfriend.

“What did you do?”

Steve, bless his malfunctioning heart, tried to look offended, his giant eyes getting even bigger, brows creasing and mouth dropping open in mock outrage. “Nothing! Why would you assume that I did something? It’s like you don’t-”

“Alright, knock it off, punk, I got it.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s antics.

After a little while Steve left and went to do...something, but Bucky had learned to stop asking questions he didn’t want to know the answers to. He got up to make himself a sandwich, make himself some tea before grabbing his latest sci-fi novel and laying on the couch. An hour later, Steve came in and beelined for their bedroom, but Bucky stopped him before he got too far.

“Stop.” Steve stopped. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“Then why are you rushing off so fast? Not even a kiss for me?”

“I just want to shower is all, okay? Geez.”

Steve walked more slowly towards the room and then paused again.

“Hypothetically. On a scale of one to ten, how bad do you think it would be if-“

“At least a twenty.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna say!”

Bucky finally looked up from his book. “Doesn’t matter. I know you.”

Steve looked indignant, and turned on his heel, striding towards their room. He stopped short of the threshold and then nodded to himself.

“Yeah, okay. That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
